Zack17/Kai10: Heroes of Omniverse
Zack17/Kai10: Heroes of Omniverse is a crossover Of Kai 10 and Zack 17. Plot At Zack's Universe (Zack): We released all the souls Race King Captured, You won him, I Destroyed Gravitywall. That is Awesome Right (Bolt): Don't get to happy. it could all change right now (Z): Yeah yeah Then a portal opens (B): Run! (Z): I can't it's sucking me in (B): Hold on (Z): To what? Bolt runs away (Z): Great. Just great Zack goes in the portal. The portal closes. Bolt runs back (B): Zack i got some help. Zack? At Kai's Universe (Kai): ARMUS (Ginny): Not Armus, But ARMOUS A sword Flys away to the other wall (G): see (K): Okey. ARMOUS then a portal opens (K): is that okey? (G): What did you just do? Then Zack falls out of the Portal (G): STINGUS Zack frozes (K): Who are you? (Z): I'm Zack Wylde (K): Zack who now? (G): Zack Wylde? Are you a wizard? (Z): No (G): UNFROSTUM Zack unfroze. and he transform. Kai see that and transforms (Zack/Kai): Metalmono! Hey! don't copy my alien. I'm not copying, he is my alien. no, he isn't. Yes he is (G): STOP! Nick comes down stairs (Nick): Whats going on here? Two Metalmono's What ? Kai transformed. (Echo Echo): Crud! Then Malware blasts in and Malware comes out of the portal (K): Two Malwares? (Malware1): Two Malwares? (Malware2): Two Malwares? (N): Two Malwares? (G): Two Malwares? (Z): Two Malwares? the two Malwares look at each other and merge (K): Oh crud Zack transforms (Upgrade): Shell (N): Ah lol. UNFUSES He shoots the spell at Malwares, but nothing hapends (G): Let me try. UNFUSESUS Still nothing hapends (K): UNFUSE....... '''Wait a minute. '''COMBINUS FUSUS the Malwares Blows away, each in other deriction (K): Yeah (G): You did it Then all of the Malware Parts put there selves together (Ultra Malware): Fools. You think you can destroy me? (Z): Yeah We do (UM): Fool. Zack looks at Kai, and Kai looks at Zack. They transform (Wildforce): Take this He changes his arms in to Large fists and hits Malware (UM): FOOL Malware Absorbes Him, but Kai has transformed in to Stormfront. (Stormfront): Take this He shoots Lighting at Malware. (UM): Still a FOOL you are He absorbes him (G): DEFUSEUM They deafuse and Malware disappears. Later in a dark corner Malware releases Zack (UM): Zack, I can give you anything you want, just tell me What is the code of Omniverse? (Z): Anything? (UM): Yes, just tell me (Z): Call me by my real name and i will tell you. (UM): Ha. Your name is Zack..... eh.... Zack Wylde (Z): Wrong answer ugly (UM): what? (Z): My name is Sigma get that (UM): Before you do anything, let me say something (Z): What? (UM): Do you want your sister back? (Z): My sister!? (UM): i can give her to you, just tell me the code (Z): OV77UAF10OS10MZ (UM): That is the code? Ah ha ha ha (Z): now give me my sister (UM): One thing Zack, i can't right now, but after i come back from the Omniverse you wil get her. Get that? (Z): If Not, Your life and power will end Right now (UM): i get it Malware teleports to Omniverse and Zack goes away At Omniverse (Heatblast): I want to be used again (Crashhopper): My to (Metalmono): Guys come on. Wildforce just died by Malw HIM! Malware teleported in (UM): Finnaly! (Mm): You! (Upgrade): you Deastroyed Wildforce (UM): I did? Well if you attack i will deastroy you (Mm): what do you want? (UM): This! Malware starts absorbing all of them (Ug): Whats going on? Malware absorbes all (UM): Ha Ultamete Power, Now to get more Malware teleports Back at Kai's universe (G): Where did they go? (K): Don't know (Emmily): we have to find them They go out to find Him They Find him at the stadion (K): Zack! Are you okey? (N): where is Malware? (Z): In Omniverse (N): Where? (E): The Omniverse is the place where all of the aliens from The trix live and ewery trix has its own omniverse. and if Malware gets in to one he will absorbe it and all the others. Zack, did you tell him the code (Z): Yes (E): You dweb She hits him in the head (Z): hey what was that for? (K): Zack! Why did you do the... Then Maware shows up more powerfull then ewer (Z): Can you do it now (G): what is he talking about? (Unlimited Malware): Yes i can, Zack Malware creates Zack's sister (UnM): here you go Zack's sister is alive (Z): Alice! (Alice): Zack? (Z): Alice! it's okey i'm here (UnM): Zack, Now when i'm Unlimited Do you want to become my Right hand man? (Z): right hand Man? (A): Zack Don't (Z): Hmm... i.... Ewery one looks in fear (Z): I accept (A): NOO! (Z): Join me (A): No (Z): Malware, .... (UnM): Call me Master (Z): master, can you give me a mechamorph blaster (UnM): Sure Zack He gives him the blaster (Z): Tnx Master. SHAPESHIFTUM The blaster changes in to a sword (Z): Take this Master He kills Malware (UnM): How could You? Malware explodes and all what he absorbe goes back to where it was. Then alice disappears. (K): Good job Kai (N): Kai? But your Kai Zack transformes (K): I was Zack all this time Kai transformes (Z): and I was kai all this time (G): when did you swich (K): when we looked at each other (E): How did you learned the spell? (K): i find it at Ginny's spell book (G): you... Then a portal opens (B): Zack? you here (Z): Bolt! meet Kai Knight, Emmily King, Nick Flame and Ginny Flame (B): Nice to meet you. Zack, we have to go (Z): Bye guys (Every one): bye THE END Characters *Kai Knight *Zack Wylde *Ginny Flame *Bolt *Nick Flame *Emmily King Villains *Malware (from both Universes) **Ultra Malware ***Unlimited Malware Aliens used By Kai *Metalmono *Echo Echo *Stormfront By Zack *Metalmono *Upgrade *Wildforce In Omniverse *Heatblast *Upgrade *Crashhopper *Metalmono Trivia *This is the first crossover of Zack 17 and Kai 10 *Zack 17 has long since been cancelled and deleted, while Kai 10 has been rebooted. Category:Crossovers Category:Zack 17 Category:Kai 10 Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Reo 54